Righteous Sins
by Smash41KMF
Summary: Ten years can change everything. People are forgotten, hopes and dreams, pursued or crushed, and reality sinks in. At least, that's what she thought. Well, until she saw him again. He hadn't changed and nowadays, she can almost hear god laughing at her.
1. Prologue

Righteous Sins

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or it's characters! However, I do own this story, the plot, and my OCs.

* * *

><p>Summary: Ten years can make a big difference. People are forgotten, hopes and dreams are pursued or shot down, and reality sinks in. However, some times fate has something else in store for you. At least, that's what she thought. Little did she expect to see him again, ten years later, in a different country, in a place like this. Now she was convinced God was just laughing at her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Kaiba let out a sigh. He and Mokuba had been in New York for about a week for a business conference with the American manufacturer that supplied Kaiba Corp. with some of the raw materials needed for making the prototype of the newest Dual Disk model. Normally, Kaiba would simply handle such tasks over the phone, but the two companies had reached the five-year mark on their contract, effectively halting the funding and development of the project and dragging the 27-year-old CEO to Anderson Inc.'s headquarters in New York City.

The entire situation annoyed the older Kaiba, who would have dropped the American company the second the contract expired if it weren't for the contributions of the American company towards the DDL-GX project. The younger, a baby-faced 23-year-old, however, was more than ecstatic about the trip, claiming that there was a friend attending school in the States that he had been wanting to catch up with.

Initially, the CEO hadn't believed his younger brother, but regardless, he secretly welcomed the company. The conference was predicted end with a closed deal and newly constructed contract by the end of the month, but Kaiba could feel that the current pace of the conference would lead them into the next month, before any sort of agreement was reached. In addition, Kaiba saw that such a fact would be even more the reason to spend _more_ time discussing business, but the officials of the Anderson Inc. said that the end of this first week called for a night out on the town.

The idea was repulsive to the older Kaiba, but after about an hour of insistence upon Mokuba's part, Seto Kaiba had uncharacteristically agreed to join the other company's president and his council for a show at the theater in Time Square. However, while one brother was excited and the other was still brooding, both Kaiba's were aware of the pathetic tactics being applied by the other business men. The excuse of wanting to show the brothers the glamour of American living, was simply their way of trying to gain the support of Kaiba Corp.

However, that was their mistake to make, and Seto Kaiba would be sure to have their over-confidence back-fire at some point in the future. Until then, the CEO would simply bide his time and play along with their silly games, which included attending these pitiful social events.

Kaiba sighed again, glancing out the window as the limousine pulled up to the curb outside the theater. Deep, sapphire-colored eyes caught the bright letters of the title board. Apparently, tonight was a special night, the graduating class from Julliard School of the Performing Arts was performing their last live show before the students graduated and went on to pursue their own careers. He rolled his eyes, but stepped out of the car when the door was opened for him. He had no desire to see people with mediocre talent and abilities prancing about a stage to poorly composed elevator music. In fact, if it had been his decision, the two brothers would have been exploring the Museum of Modern Art instead.

"Oh, come on, Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed, quietly laughing at his older brother's sour expression as they entered the theater, "It might be better than you think! Who knows, maybe we'll even see Anzu! She goes to Julliard too, right?" The question was innocent and curious, but at the mention of the old classmate, Seto couldn't help but falter slightly. It was painful to admit, but he had all but forgotten the silly, let's-all-be-friends, cheerleader that had often times been found with Yugi Mouto and the rest of that immature crowd. The older brother regained his composure quickly, shaking off the comment before taking his seat and answering with a scoff.

"That cheerleader? Please, I highly doubt she has managed to make it very far at such a prestigious school." he said, ignoring the frown of obvious displeasure on his younger brother's face as he continued. "In fact, I would be impressed if she even managed to land a job at a whorehouse, let alone in a place like this."

"But Seto, she-" Mokuba tried to argue, but the lights began to dim and he was forced to fall silent as one of the dancers walked onto the stage and stopped in the center, facing the crowd.

Mokuba sucked in a deep breath, while beside him, Seto stiffened. It had been nearly ten years seen they'd last seen her, but there were some things that even time couldn't change.

"Those eyes..." Mokuba glanced to his brother and blinked in surprise at the odd look plastered to the man's face as the young women stood tall and smiled to the crowd. His voice could hardly be heard as he mumbled to himself. "It can't be."

Mokuba looked back towards the woman and grinned as she looked directly at them with a bright, welcoming smile. She then lifted her head to the crowd and began to speak in a gentle, soothing tone that seemed to draw you attention to her, no matter how hard you tried to ignore the sweet sound of her voice.

"Good evening, everyone," she said, " My name is Anzu Mizaki."

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty then, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction, so I hope you all like it!<strong>

**~Smash41KMF**


	2. Chapter One

Righteous Sins

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or it's characters! However, I do own this story, the plot, and my OCs.

* * *

><p>Summary: Ten years can make a big difference. People are forgotten, hopes and dreams are pursued or shot down, and reality sinks in. However, some times fate has something else in store for you. At least, that's what she thought. Little did she expect to see him again, ten years later, in a different country, in a place like this. Now she was convinced God was just laughing at her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Those eyes..." Mokuba glanced to his brother and blinked in surprise at the odd look plastered to the man's face as the young women stood tall and smiled to the crowd. His voice could hardly be heard as he mumbled to himself. "It can't be."<em>

_Mokuba looked back towards the woman and grinned as she looked directly at them with a bright, welcoming smile. She then lifted her head to the crowd and began to speak in a gentle, soothing tone that seemed to draw you attention to her, no matter how hard you tried to ignore the sweet sound of her voice._

_"Good evening, everyone," she said, " My name is Anzu Mazaki."_

**Chapter One**

Eyes widening ever-so-slightly, the older Kaiba gripped the armrest separating his and Mokuba's seat and dug his fingers into the plush fabric, an attempt to calm his nerves. Those ocean-blue eyes, the same that had once always been full of rage or gleaming with childish hope so many years ago, were focused on him, calm, confident and enchanting. He had to fight the urge to look away and feign disgust to mask his shock, but Seto Kaiba was above that. He was one of the most powerful men in the world, no friendship cheerleader was going to change that, so the CEO stood [sat] firm and answered her eyes with a steady gaze. He already imagine her reaction, he could almost she her becoming flustered and huff at his indifference, just like she would when they were high school students.

However, to the duelist's surprise, the dancer's gaze did not remain on him, sweeping over the entire crowd seated in the theatre, and she gave no indication that his presence meant any more to her than the next person, she made no fuss and kept a professional face, all the while being nearly aglow with pride and happiness. Curious about this drastic shift in persona, the CEO straightened slightly, his eyes never leaving her figure for a second, and surprisingly, she never answered his stare. The notion was peculiar, if not intriguing, to the businessman who had decided to take this opportunity to admire her physically, as he was positive every other grown and sensible man in the audience was.

His gaze, icy blue and meticulous in every possible way, started at her feet, bare and slim, looking soft as silk yet as strong as bricks; and followed every curve and dip of her fully-grown body, etching into his mind with pain-staking detail the incomparable beauty of her being as she took a deep breath and spoke with all fondness, from the bottom of her heart, before thousands of people.

"It is my pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final performance of this year's graduating class." Her legs looked smooth, without a cut or scar in sight to mar the skin. Slim, as if they were so delicate that they would break any second, Kaiba knew the expands of limb that stretched upward from her ankles were toned and consisted entirely of strong, taut muscles. "While this may be our final performance as a single ensemble, for many of the dancers, tonight simply marks the beginning of a new journey, in which we may become one with our art."

Seto paid only half a mind to what the brunette was saying, his eyes slowly scaling the seemingly endless expanse of creamy white skin, finally reaching an end at the hem of her dress, where her legs disappeared beneath the cloth and he eventually found her hips. Wider, offering her a generous hourglass figure, but not outrageous, he watched the fabric glide, flow around her as she moved to address more of the crowd, before his eyes rose to admire her flat, slim tummy.

"Tonight, our seniors shall be preforming the French ballet _Giselle_, a love story of a peasant girl whose love, even in her death, protects her lover from vengeful spirits." The theme of the play piqued the CEO's interest, but his current attention fell upon the college student's bust, looking less awkward now that she had grown into her body, lingering only for a few seconds before rising to take in the proud, determined set of her shoulders - Seto Kaiba was more of a legs man. Ignoring her arms, the older Kaiba finally gave into temptation and lifted his gaze to the young woman's face.

She had lost the baby fat that had once made her huffs and pouts give her the appearance similar to that of a chipmunk -which he indeed made a note of informing her- and the masterfully applied make-up gave her skin a natural glow. Her nose was still small and cute, and aside from the presence of waist-length locks of brunette, she didn't look too much different. However, Seto felt his anticipation grow as he carefully lifted his eyes to meet hers, surprised briefly when they actually made eye-contact, albeit for a split second. That one glance was all that Seto Kaiba had needed to see for his impression of the dancer to take a dramatic shift.

Beneath dark eyeliner and mascara, those alluring blue eyes were no longer transparent, but solid, serious and professional. The happiness and joy for dancing, and the love and compassion she held for her classmates could be seen during her introduction and the coming performance, but otherwise, she had become withdrawn. Even Kaiba, who had always met with her in verbal squabbles of tooth and nail, had never broken the girl's spirit so completely to see her hide within herself, something that seemed like second-nature to her now. She had always been open, cheerful and encouraging -he'd admit it, despite how annoying it could be- and now she presented herself as a strong, level-headed woman with an impenetrable resolve to keep all un-wanteds out.

"So, on behalf of the senior class, thank you for coming to this event, and without further ado, please relax, remain seated and hold your applause until the performance has ended. Thank you." As she turned, her silky locks twirling around her, Seto could feel the unease growing in the pit of his stomach.

There was something wrong with Anzu Mazaki, and Seto Kaiba was determined to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, another short chapter, I know, but hey, gotta build the suspense, right? Hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review everyone!<strong>

**~Smash41KMF**


End file.
